Penguinland
|connectedresources = }} Penguinland is a medium sized nation that has been around for a long time. It is well developed and ready to defend itself and its allies. =History= Prehistoric Times The history of Penguinland is very sketchy. Some historians say that the ancestors of the current penguins came from other flightless birds many millions of years ago, such as DoDo's, but evolved into a smarter, more aquatic bird instead. From here, it seems they simply migrated to the South Pole, and stayed there due to the vast amounts of fish and few predators. The penguins flourished, but after the first contact with humans, many penguins were killed in the violent and bloody Ice Wars. This led to the creation of a unified penguin government and nation, thus begun Penguinland's official history. Bold Beginnings When the first government was decided on, it was chosen by the majority of penguins to have a single ruling figure, however, that led to the oppressive regime of Napoleon, and while historians agree that was an Animal Farm shout out, they are unsure as to how he was overthrown. Most penguins agree he was overthrown in violent riots, where everyday penguins became guerrillas and attacked the capital, executing Napoleon and his councilmen. Ty345, the leader of the resistance, took control, and became a benevolent king, who started unions, breaks, civil and penguin rights, and committed himself to a period of peace. Today Ty345 now rules the country in the same manner he always has, peacefully and openly. His approval ratings are very high, and most penguins think very highly of him. The human intruders have been expelled from the land, and the Penguinland flag flies high everyday. There has only been 2 recorded anarchy occurrences since Ty345's rise to power, both times due to raiders after the penguin's vast amounts of technology. The military is only as large as it needs to be, and trading is doing very well. =Alliances= NEO Penguinland's first alliance was the New Eclipse Order, otherwise known as NEO, which was a good sized alliance under the protection of TPF. This alliance did very well, until some of its bigger nations left, which started a long period of inactivity in all the members. For a long time it seemed Penguinland was going to die under NEO's command, but eventually a new situation came up. The NEO-SoS War NEO eventually started a war with a small alliance known as the Sultans of Swing, which prompted a horrible PR situation and eventually led to TPF ending its MADP with NEO. After the 5 day cancellation warning was up, RoK and several other alliances declared war on NEO, and destroyed it. The penguin people still blame Cybercide, a nation that had just joined NEO before the war and became the Minister of Defense, for causing the war and destorying NEO. Penguinland was lucky to be able to leave before the Big Bang, and went to their next alliance, TPF. TPF The Phoenix Federation, aka TPF, said when they cancelled the MADP that all NEO members that were not in the list of government members responsible for attacking SoS would be allowed to join TPF. Penguinland went to them, thinking that all of their allies would be there, but was mistaken. After a period of about a week, Penguinland moved to its next alliance, SOLID. SOLID The Penguinland scouts found most of their allies had gone to SOLID, aka Sons of Liberty in Defiance, which was a good strong alliance in the Blue Sphere. This meant that they had amazing trade opportunities, and this prompted Penguinland to join them. They were there for several weeks, before the next big event came up. NpO-NPO Hostilities NpO and NPO, aka the Orders, are the two biggest alliances in CyberNations, and are the best of friends. However, for a period of time, hostilities built up between the two of them. The affected Penguinland very little, except for the fact that SOLID is an ally of NpO, and if war came around, this would mean possible ZI coming to Penguinland. The penguins were ready to fight for their country, and it almost blew up into a full scale war, but Penguinland left SOLID and went to its own alliance: FnKa. FnKa Penguinland currently resides in Fear None Kill All, a new alliance started by allies of Penguinland, which resides in the white sphere. Ty345 is lucky enough to currently be the MoFA for FnKa, and is helping grow and ally with other alliances. o/ FnKa! =Accomplishments= Penguinland has fought in the BLEU-GUN war, the NEO-SoS war, and almost in the NpO-NPO war. It has over 2000 levels of infrastructure, and over 450 levels of technology. It is well defended and proud of all its done. May the Gods continue to smile at Penguinland.